Evanesco
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: "Alors qu'Hermione posait le premier pas sur le tapis rouge, au milieu des pétales de fleurs, elle le vit. Là, devant elle, face à l'autel. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser que ce ne serait jamais le plus beau jour de sa vie."


Bonsoir ! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir enfin poster cet OS qui mijotait depuis longtemps dans mon dossier "Fanfictions" et je dois avouer que j'en suis plutôt fière.

Donc, si vous avez lu le résumé, je répète ici que ce ne sera pas joyeux donc si vous êtes de bonne humeur et que vous souhaitez le rester, ne lisez pas tout de suite. Sinon, n'hésitez pas, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je remercie juste family-business et ma mère pour m'avoir aidé les fois où l'inspiration ne venait pas comme elle devait.

Il vous reste encore quelques secondes pour faire demi-tour. Je vous aurais prévenu donc ne venez pas me voir en rampant et en pleurant (à ce point ? Oui, à ce point...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

18 Août 2009

Hermione avait devant elle une jeune femme, dans une magnifique robe de mariée. Le bustier rouge satin, recouvert de dentelle blanche mettait sa poitrine en valeur et sur le large jupon blanc étaient cousues des cascades de broderies assorties au corset. Elle lui allait à ravir. La robe d'Hermione reflétait à merveille ses goûts et son éternelle appartenance à la maison Gryffondor.

Elle s'assit finalement devant sa coiffeuse, le temps qu'on vienne lui donner la dernière touche de fard, elle n'avait plus qu'à fermer les yeux et espérer qu'elle allait se réveiller. George entra dans la pièce et un sourire fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le roux s'assit près d'elle en déposant un bisous sur son front.

« -Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu stressée, avoua-t-elle dans un petit rire, mais sinon ça va.

-Presque tout le monde est là, reprit-il, j'ai croisé Blaise et Daphné, ils m'ont dit que Théo était déjà là et que Pansy arriverait bientôt. De toutes façons, il te reste un quart d'heure environ, mais Ginny viendra te chercher.

-Merci George ! »

Quand il quitta la pièce, le sourire s'effaça, le voile retomba sur les yeux de la brune qui se leva sans un regard à son reflet trop parfait par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait. Les dernières minutes furent sûrement les plus longues. Hermione avait hâte d'être devant l'autel, hâte d'avoir la bague au doigt, mais elle était effrayée, parce que jamais ce moment se passerait comme elle l'espérait. Et beaucoup de gens le savaient.

Ginny passa la porte dans sa tenue de demoiselle d'honneur, le visage radieux. Hermione se retourna vers elle alors que la rouquine la prenait dans ses bras. Elle avait le don de communiquer sa bonne humeur et son bonheur ce qui rendit le sourire à la brune.

« -Je suis tellement contente ! On va enfin être deux ! s'extasia la rouquine en agitant sa bague qui datait de l'année passée. Allez viens, tout le monde est assit et t'attend.

-Allons-y. »

La brune sortit et s'engagea dans le grand escalier qui descendait vers le hall. Ils avaient loué un petit domaine pour célébrer leur union et la cérémonie devait se dérouler dans une grande salle à l'architecture gothique. La jeune femme retrouva son père près de la porte et s'accrocha à son bras comme au dernier espoir d'échapper à son destin.

D'accord, elle avait dit oui, quand il lui avait fait sa demande, parce qu'elle avait été incapable de dire autre chose, et qu'une partie de son cœur avait recommencé à battre. Oui parce qu'elle se persuadait qu'elle l'aimait encore, et oui parce que sinon, elle se retrouverait encore seule, à pleurer en silence.

Alors qu'elle posait le premier pas sur le tapis rouge, au milieu des pétales de fleurs, elle le vit. Là, devant elle, face à l'autel. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser que ce ne serait jamais le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle profite, parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu pendant un temps. Alors elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se focalisant sur les meilleurs souvenir qu'elle avait avec lui, et quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, il s'était retourné et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Il était beau, elle ne le niait pas, sauf qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait devant elle. Oui, il était beau dans son costume noir, avec sa cravate rouge et sa rose dans sa poche, sauf que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait épouser.

Il était plus qu'heureux, il semblait vivre la plus beau jour de sa vie. Ron Weasley allait épouser Hermione Granger.

La brune regarda sur sa gauche, toute la famille Weasley était réunie avec Harry, un peu plus loin se trouvaient Luna, Neville et des personnes plus éloignées que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas. Sur la droite, il y avait sa mère et derrière Blaise, Daphné, Pansy et Théo. Le métis lui lança un regard compréhensif qu'elle capta aussitôt, parce qu'il savait, comme la plupart du monde ici, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser.

Elle arriva finalement en face de Ron et le maître de cérémonie commença son discours. Tout le monde écoutait, mais Hermione se coupa du monde. Elle voulait penser une dernière fois à ce qui l'avait mené ici, alors qu'elle voulait être ailleurs. Elle voulait penser une dernière fois à cela, avant de tirer un trait définitif sur cette partie de sa vie. Alors elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le bouquet de roses rouges et blanches qui avait atterrit dans ses mains elle ne savait quand.

.

Février 2001

Hermione partageait sa vie avec l'homme le plus aimant qu'elle avait rencontrée. Même si elle n'avait jamais pensé un jour qu'elle l'aimerait autant, elle ne voulait surtout pas s'en séparer. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux ans et après leurs vacances à la montagne l'année passée, ils étaient partis passer deux semaines en Australie pour voir les parents d'Hermione et pour se changer un peu du monde sorcier londonien. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient donc prit un petit appartement de Sidney et passaient des jours merveilleux dans le quartier sorcier.

Et puis tout avait basculé parce que Drago n'était jamais rentré. Le jeune homme avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec le directeur d'une multinationale et voulait lui proposer un projet en collaboration avec son entreprise en Angleterre. Il avait passé l'après-midi là-bas et avait quitté les lieux comme en témoignaient plusieurs personnes. Hermione avait pensé qu'il était parti faire un tour, ou autre, mais il n'était jamais revenu.

La jeune femme était alors tombée dans un état de dépression, noyée dans le chagrin et la souffrance. Ses parents l'avaient accueilli chez eux, durant de longs mois de recherches infructueuses et crises de nerfs. La Gryffondor était totalement perdues, elle n'avait pas renoncé et continuait de parcourir le pays en long, en large et en travers. Elle menait une véritable bataille contre les personnes autour d'elle qui avaient déjà baissés les bras. Les mois passaient, les recherches continuaient, mais de moins en moins poussées.

Et puis, le découragement total, la peur de la réalité qui prit le dessus, le poids de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu accepter. Trois ans étaient passés et les autorités avaient déclaré que Drago Malfoy était mort, introuvable. Hermione avait été anéantie, parce que la nouvelle avait été lâchée comme ça, dure et glaciale. D'une certaine façon, elle mourrait aussi, son cœur semblait vouloir arrêter cette interminable besogne qui ne signifiait plus rien.

La jeune femme s'était alors retrouvée si fragile, tenant simplement par le soutient de ses amis. Elle s'était tournée vers les bras les plus fort et les plus aimants et s'était retrouvée à vivre au Terrier avec les Weasley. Ron avait saisit la chance qui s'offrait à lui. Oui, peut-être que c'était mal-honnête et égoïste, mais il avait réussi à se persuader que c'était pour la soutenir.

Voilà comment, en cinq années de plus Hermione s'était laissée embarqué dans un amour à sens unique, incapable de refuser quoi que se soit et acceptant seulement pour ne pas se retrouver seule à nouveau.

Ron avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Il avait consacré tout le temps qu'il passait en dehors de son travail dans la boutique de son frère aîné avec elle à la faire sourire et la rendre heureuse. Même Harry et Ginny n'avait pas été aussi présent parce qu'ils avaient leur vie de famille à gérer.

Ron avait été celui dont elle avait rêvé à Poudlard. Voilà pourquoi elle devait l'épouser.

.

18 Août 2009

Un silence de plomb pesait dans l'assistance. Hermione sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers le maître de cérémonie qui la fixait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour comprendre que c'était le moment où elle devait prononcer ses vœux. Voilà, c'était maintenant que tout se jouait, tout son avenir. Ron la regardait craintif, il avait sûrement déjà dit « oui » et attendait qu'elle en fasse de même.

Elle inspira profondément, prenant tout ce qu'elle avait comme courage pour ouvrir la bouche, et alors qu'elle était sur le point de sceller son destin, quelqu'un se leva derrière elle. Le reflet d'un homme brun qui quittait la salle se dessina sur les glaces installées près de l'autel. La brune pensa d'abord halluciner quand elle vit ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais son cœur était d'un autre avis et avait commencé une course déchaînée dans sa poitrine.

.

Quand Drago s'était assit dans cette salle, il était venu pour l'honorer. Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal, mais c'était par le respect le plus humble qu'il s'était rendu à son mariage. Il était content pour elle parce qu'elle semblait avoir tourné la page, après tout ce qu'elle avait du surmonter, à cause de lui.

Le jeune homme était venu sous l'apparence d'un autre, parce qu'il ne se serait jamais montré, de peur de la faire souffrir encore une fois. Mais quand le polynectar avait commencé à ne plus faire effet, il avait vu ses mains retrouver toutes ces cicatrices et avait préféré se lever et quitter les lieux.

.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Elle se retourna vivement, mais l'homme avait disparu. C'était une illusion. Une illusion qui semblait si réelle pourtant. Elle lança un regard à Ron dont le visage avait commencé à blêmir. Elle regarda le maître de cérémonie, l'assemblée, personne ne semblait avoir vu la personne qui était partie.

Elle devait halluciner, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, le visage du rouquin se déforma sous l'incompréhension et l'impuissance tandis que les murmures et la stupeur saisissaient le public.

La jeune femme délivra à travers ses yeux noyés dans l'eau salée, un regard désolé à Ron et descendit de l'estrade, entraînant une exclamation se stupeur du public. Si elle avait imaginé tout cela, elle était probablement en train de passer pour la future mariée la plus impolie de tout l'histoire du mariage et alors qu'elle s'avançait lentement dans l'allée, elle se faisait apostropher par ses amis, personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle faisait.

La brune parvint finalement à la rangée d'où elle avait vu l'homme se lever. Il n'y avait rien, rien exceptée une paire de gants noirs. Elle tendit une main tremblante et la saisie. Et alors qu'elle la portait à son visage, le parfum enivrant qui avait, durant huit ans, imagé sa douleur, lui monta à la tête. Elle dû s'appuyer sur le banc pour ne pas tomber au sol quand un sanglot déchira son corps. Elle se mit à pleurer plus vivement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, parce que la souffrance était trop forte.

Elle se retourna vers les personnes encore abasourdies par ce qu'il se passait. Elle tourna la tête vers Blaise, levant son bras faible et vacillant. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir, brisés dans sa voix. Le métis se leva, attirant le regard sur lui, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui lui tendit la main.

« Je ne suis pas folle, murmura-t-elle pas suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, répondit-il doucement en prenant ce qu'elle lui donnait.

-Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle, répéta-t-elle plus fort d'un ton suppliant.

Le Serpentard regarda la paire de gant et déclara avec la voix brisé par sa propre émotion :

-Ce n'est pas possible Hermione, calme-toi et retourne vers Ron, je t'en pries. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire ça. Elle le repoussa et reprit les gants, lui tournant le dos, elle marcha vers la porte. Et alors qu'elle poussait le battant, le roux qui était resté figé devant l'autel jusqu'à présent, cria son prénom. Toute l'assemblée le regarda, son visage livide et le corps tellement abattu qu'on aurait pu le briser en mille morceaux.

Hermione se retrouva sur perron, en larme, à scruter les horizons. Elle aperçut dans l'allée de gravier, une forme vague qui marchait vers le grand portail qui limitait la propriété. Il lui fallut s'essuyer plusieurs fois les yeux pour distinguer parfaitement un homme tourner au coin de l'allée. Elle l'avait perdu de vue, mais elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle n'était pas folle, c'était bien son parfum qui s'échappait des gants noirs qu'elle serrait fort dans sa main. Son parfum. Elle l'appela, mais sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. Elle se mit alors à courir vers lui alors que tout le monde sortait de l'église, toujours dépassés par les événements.

Les chaussures à talon d'Hermione la faisaient souffrir, elle ne cessait de se tordre les chevilles dans les graviers et elle préféra abandonner ses escarpin et sauter dans le gazon pour continuer sa course. Elle allait le plus vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient et elle parvint, après quelques efforts douloureux, à changer d'allée à son tour.

Elle arriva près de l'air de transplanage, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas encore partit. Encore quelques pas, elle savait que l'espace réservé aux départs était visible depuis l'entrée de la salle et elle jeta un regard craintif au regroupement de personnes sur le perron.

La brune arriva et en quelques secondes, elle vit avec horreur son homme commencer à tourner sur lui même pour transplaner. Non, Merlin était contre elle depuis le début et elle maudit tout l'univers. Elle lâcha un cri, un cri de supplice, elle lâcha son prénom, pour la première fois il passait ses lèvres et elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait entendu. C'était peut-être trop tard, il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver et il allait sûrement rentrer chez lui sans qu'elle ne le revoit jamais. Elle avait vu un fantôme, et cette ombre s'en était allée loin d'elle, une nouvelle fois.

.

Drago avait sentit son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine quand il avait entendu son prénom déchirer l'air. Il ne pensait plus à l'endroit où il allait, voulant à tout prit retourner de là où il venait. Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait appelé. Mais quand il sentit ses pieds toucher le sol de son salon, il comprit. Il comprit quand tout son corps se brisa, transpercé par la douleur. Il s'écroula au sol, sa chemise se teintant de rouge. Voilà ce que cela faisait quand on finissait désartibulé.

Ron s'était avancé, il marchait dans l'allée. Il s'agenouilla dans les graviers, ramassant les escarpins satinés de son amie. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il n'avait même pas la force de les retenir. Et il senti sa tête exploser, quand la réalité lui sauta à la figure, parce qu'elle avait crié son prénom. C'était le prénom qu'elle avait pleuré durant tant d'années et qu'il avait entendu chaque nuit où il l'avait veillé. Une vague de colère le prit, parce que c'était injuste. C'était son jour, son mariage, et on lui volait sa femme. Ses larmes amères vinrent s'échouer dans la poussière, mélange de souffrance et de dégoût.

.

Hermine tomba à genoux. Il avait bel et bien disparut. Une décharge électrique transperça ses jambes et elle hurla sa douleur et son chagrin. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir, elle avait trop souffert et son corps allait succomber. Elle se sentait brisée, fracturée dans les plus profonds recoins de son âme. La jeune femme posa ses deux mains au sol, prenant appui sur ses bras frêles.

Les larmes s'écoulaient encore et toujours le long se ses joues creuses, fissurées de n'avoir connu que les pleures. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, secouée de sanglots. Une éternité sembla s'écouler. Au bout d'un temps indéfini, la brune réussi non sans mal à se tenir sur ses jambes, et elle commença à rebrousser chemin. Elle arriva derrière le dernier mur qui ouvrait sur l'allée où tout le monde était rassemblé et tout son corps refusait d'aller plus loin. Elle mourrait de peur. Qu'allait-il se passer? Elle était incapable d'épouser Ron, incapable de regarder les Weasley dans les yeux, incapable d'expliquer au monde ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les graviers pointus se plantaient dans la chair de ses pieds, comme pour se moquer un peu plus de son malheur. Elle inspira un grand coup, ferma brièvement les yeux, elle allait faire le pas et retourner vers ses amis. Et elle espérait qu'il reviendrait, soufflant son nom. La brune se retourna, mais il n'y avait évidemment personne. Alors elle avança jusqu'à l'allée, retrouvant Ron. Son visage se libéra d'un poids quand il la vit revenir seule, mais aussitôt, il se couvrit d'un masque de tristesse.

Quand la jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur, elle éclata en sanglots, tombant au sol. Encore des pleurs, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir halluciné et d'avoir été la pire des femmes en abandonnant le roux. Et voilà qu'elle venait se consoler dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait dû lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux parce qu'elle avait cru à une illusion.

.

Il toussa et toussa encore. Crachant du sang par la bouche et par la nez, Drago porta ses mains à son ventre. Tout son corps commença à trembler, il avait froid et sa peau le brûlait en même temps. Des gouttes de sueur froide couvrant son front, coulaient le long de ses tempes. Il avait tellement envie de pouvoir se relever et de retourner vers Hermione. Son Hermione qui devait sûrement être en train de se demander où il était.

Si seulement il pouvait transplaner et lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il était désolé de l'avoir faite souffrir autant. Mais non, il était condamné à se vider de son sang, seul, étendu sur le sol de son salon froid. Le jeune homme sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine alors qu'il souffrait le martyre. L'horloge sur le mur marquait les secondes qui lui restait à vivre.

A chaque respiration, Drago avait la sensation que les organes qui se trouvaient dans son ventre allaient sortir, s'écoulant comme son élixir de vie, entre ses doigts. Il faisait compression, simplement pour se persuader qu'il pouvait envisager la possibilité d'avoir quelques minutes de plus. Il sentait son visage se vider peu à peu du reste de teint qu'il possédait. Les cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps devenaient de plus en plus voyantes, gratifiant le tableau d'une nuance encore plus sordide. Il avait échappé à la mort, vécu la guerre, et il allait crever seul, baignant dans la culpabilité.

.

Hermione réussi à se relever, aidée par Ron, et ils retournèrent tous les deux vers le reste de l'assemblée. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée, continuant inlassablement de pleurer. Incapable de regarder qui que se soit dans les yeux, elle marchait en tremblant, accroché au rouquin comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle vit arriver les marches de la salle de réception et se sentit monter jusqu'au perron. Au sol, ses yeux se posèrent sur les gants noirs qu'elle avait lâchés de longues minutes plus tôt. La brune s'arrêta pour les ramasser et quelqu'un derrière elle murmura « Hermione non, oublie-le. ». Elle se retourna si brusquement que cela fit sursauter Ron et elle sonda de son regard empli de larmes les personnes autour d'elle.

Hermione ne savait pas qui avait parlé, mais elle senti une colère sourde monter en elle. Aucun présent ici ne semblait penser que Drago pouvait être revenu, qu'il pouvait être vivant. Ils ne la croyaient pas et cela la rendait folle. Elle posa ses yeux sur Harry, puis sur Blaise, et elle explosa.

« Je n'en reviens pas, lâcha-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez tous abandonnés ! Drago était votre ami aussi, votre meilleur ami, et vous vous persuadez qu'il est forcément mort !

-Hermione calme… commença Harry.

-Je suis très calme ! Hurla-t-elle. Vous me dégoûtez, tous autant que vous êtes ! Je ne suis pas folle, je continue juste de croire. Je continue d'espérer et là je l'ai vu. Je suis certaine de l'avoir vu ! Il était là, mais il a transplané, et ça se sont ses gants ! N'est-ce-pas Blaise ? Se sont ses gants, n'est-ce-pas ? DIS-LE-MOI !

-Hermione, j'aimerais pouvoir y croire autant que toi, mais il va falloir que tu l'oublies, souffla le métis d'une voix que l'on sentait brisée au plus profond de son être.

La sorcière vit rouge, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il lui disait cela, lui. Elle se maudit un instant d'oublier qu'elle était justement une sorcière et brandit sa baguette, sortie de son corset.

Le monde autours d'elle s'écarta soudainement dans une exclamation générale.

« Mione, regarde-moi, commença Harry en approchant sa main de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Aucun de nous ici ne souhaite que cela dérape donc tu devrais ranger ta baguette et tout le monde se calmera.

La brune fit un tour sur elle-même, observant avec méfiance toutes les personnes qui avaient également sortis leur baguette.

Une vague de peur la submergea, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi on ne la croyait pas, pourquoi elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la prenait pour une folle. Elle leva le bras pour se défendre d'une menace illusoire, mais la vraie menace n'était qu'elle et ses pensées qui déraillaient, et un sort de stupéfixion la frappa, figeant son corps détruit.

.

C'était noir, et froid, et dur. C'était dur d'endurer la souffrance sans jamais pouvoir se reposer. C'était dur de mourir. Parce que la seule pause qu'il pouvait faire signifiait qu'il n'ouvrirai plus jamais les yeux. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il se forçait à regarder le plafond gris jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent et deviennent flous. Drago mourrait pour de vrai et c'était affreusement douloureux. Il avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, alors que seulement une dizaine de minutes insignifiantes avaient passées.

Oui, c'était dur de mourir quand on était seul. Le sang visqueux et chaud ne cessait de couler, noyant de rouge le corps tremblant du jeune homme. Les sept années interminables entre les mains d'un groupuscule de Mangemorts étaient trop proches. Et pourtant, toutes les fois où il avait pensé qu'il allait y passer, il avait tout imaginé. Mais le véritable trépas paraît abstrait à celui qui ne le connaît pas, et pour Drago, rien ne semblerait plus concret.

Il toussa, en crachant du sang, encore et encore. Et voilà, il sentit sa tête partir en arrière dans le vide inexistant. C'était la fin. Alors Drago relâcha doucement la pression de sa main sur son ventre, exposant le trou béant dans son estomac. Et il ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, il la voyait, s'approchant de lui, le visage tendre. Elle s'asseyait près de lui, et lui prenait la main, la serrant fort pour lui donner de la force. Elle lui murmurait des choses, gentilles et douces qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Elle était là pour lui, pour qu'il ne meurt pas seul.

Et enfin, dans un dernier souffle il murmura son prénom et le noir glacial remplaça son image paisible. Les derniers battements de son cœur furent pour elle, comme sa dernière pensée, et sa dernière parole.

Hermione Granger, la plus grande sorcière de sa génération est hospitalisée à Sainte Mangouste pour avoir aimé un homme plus que de raison.

Drago Malfoy est mort. Encore.


End file.
